


vixx drabbles

by fuyutu



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutu/pseuds/fuyutu
Summary: Hakyeon-centric drabbles that mostly derive from me talking to a friend on twitter. Also doubles as potential storyline prompts I may or maynot ever write out.





	1. Nbin: Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly take requests, but if anyone has a Hakyeon x vixx member prompt feel free to leave a comment and if I can think up something I'll write it out.
> 
> xposted to aff under the same user name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Hongbin talking about how Hakyeon talks in his sleep also that they slept next to each other back when they first debuted in their shared room and that even now that they have their own rooms the rooms are next to each other. :3

At 19 Hongbin is woken up by his dearest and oldest friend in the middle of the nights. Hakyeon doesn't toss and turn nor does he snore but he does talk in his sleep. At first it's just unintelligible ramblings his sleep addled brain doesn't quite process but as the nights continue he comes to realize that while Hakyeon will have a self conversations, usually their vixx greeting is also thrown in. He finds it a bit funny and even endearing at first, but after many weeks-months of it happening more often than not he becomes concerned. 

He knows that while they're all worried for the group, Hakyeon is even more so. He concerns himself more deeply in every aspect than the rest then to top it off with his own insecurities as vixx's leader. Hongbin worries for him and wishes Hakyeon would let the rest share the burden with him. 

But now Hongbin can see the definitive proof of how all the hardships have affected Hakyeon and he's at a loss on what to do. How many times has he repeated that greeting, gone through countless interview questions and answers; rehearsing them over and over until he can give his answers without stuttering and seeming natural. 

There's a pain deep in his chest as he looks and listens to Hakyeon in the dead of night. Hongbin wants nothing more than to take Hakyeon and shield him from the world and so he does; as best he can if only for a few short moments in the night. Shuffling close he wraps his arms around the other. One arm resting on Hakyeon's back and the other pulling his head to rest against Hongbin's neck. 

"Shh hyung. You're not alone." He whispers against Hakyeon's temple, willing his voice not to crack along the way. 

\----- 

At 24 Hongbin has his own room and he stays up more nights than he should playing games. But some nights, not very often, he'll hear murmurings from the next room - muffled by the wall. On those nights Hongbin will apologize to anyone he might be playing with and call it a night. However instead of heading towards his bed he exits his room instead. Hongbin will quietly enter into the next room, his phone the only light source, and carefully slip into the large bed. A familiar warm body instinctually molds to his. One of his arms rises up to rest against the other's neck. 

"I'm here Hakyeon-hyung."


	2. Haken: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan loves Hakyeon and just wants Hakyeon to always be with him.
> 
> *Warnings* subtly dark, mildly triggering

“Sorry, rice isn't ready yet. Do you want some snacks? I have chips, cookies, candies. Ah, water? I'm sorry you haven't had anything to drink yet, I'm so airheaded.” Sticking out his tongue cutely Jaehwan hurries to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

“Here you go. Hmm? Oh it must be awkward with your hands like that. It's okay.” He smiles reassuringly, “I'll do it. Oi! Slow down, that's what happens when you drink too fast.”

 

Jaehwan pats the other's back a couple times before wiping his face of any leftover liquid. He pulls the other into his arms, “Aigoo, I know, I know.” hands now rubbing the other's back apologetically, “It's my fault I left you tied to the bed all day. I'm sorry. But you were such a naughty boy before, trying to leave. I'll make sure to leave water by the bed next time okay? Straw and everything to make it easier for you.”

 

Pulling away Jaehwan turns to kiss the other's cheek, “Everything's okay. Come on smile for me now. That's a good boy. Let's get you clean up and if the rice is ready then we can have dinner. I'll feed you, no worries. If you keep being a good boy I'll put you back on the chain so you can walk around the house again.”

 

He leans in this time to place a quick kiss to the other's lips, “I love you.”

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

_The first time Jaehwan saw him he was at a festival in Japan. The other was mesmerizing swathe in sheer flowing fabric, his body swaying gracefully to a gentle rhythmic drumming. Jaehwan was captivated, his eyes glued onto the dancer and heart thumping quickly in his chest._

 

_It was love at first sight._

 

_After the performance was over the dancer bowed with a gentle shy smile that had his heart swelling and Jaehwan couldn't find the beautiful stranger again. He was gone like a passing dream, a fantasy floating in the wind before he'd have to go back home to Korea._

 

_To his amazement and surprise a year later Jaehwan stood frozen, eyes once again locked onto a familiar form dancing among the crowd in a club. What were the chances? It could only be fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it and he would grasp it tightly with both hands. He couldn't, wouldn't let this moment go._

 

_He takes a deep breath and determinedly waltzes over. His hands gently caress the other's side as he sways his body to match the thumping beat._

 

_Bringing his lips to the other's ear,“Hi, I'm Jaehwan. What's yours?”_

 

_A dazzling grin graces the man's face, “Hakyeon”_

 

 


	3. Neo: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a picture I saw of Hakyeon's new solo performance

Taekwoon lays mortally wounded, tears streaming down his face. He should be long dead, it's an impossibility that he's managed to still cling onto these final dregs of life. But still he cannot let himself die, he needs to live.

 

It's not that he fears pain and death, life had long hardened him, and even at death's door he does not fear it. What Taekwoon fears, however, is the pain that his death will be for Hakyeon. He's not being egotistical, it is the plain and simple truth.

 

Hakyeon will be devastated. The grief will crush his spirit and burn out the brilliant light in his eyes that Taekwoon always loved to see. Taekwoon rather burn in hell a thousand times over than knowing he would be the reason for Hakyeon's tears.

 

“Please...” He begs knowingly in vain to any gods with his final breaths, “There is no one left...I can't leave him alone.”

 

\-----

 

Many foothills and forests away in a village not yet too far from the capital a jade pendant breaks and the mournful wail that racks through the village is not remotely enough to convey the pain of it's owner's shattered heart.

 


	4. Neo: Hot Enough (M-rating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a specific line Hot Enough ;D  
> also a proper 100word drabble!

Hakyeon, legs spread wide and eyes glassy in a silent plea at the other man nestled between his taut thighs.

Taekwoon licks his lips and smirks devilishly. One hand holding his cock in position; the head barely breaching Hakyeon's hole, he braces himself on his other arm as he leans down over the tan man. His lips brush against Hakyeon's sensitive earlobe his voice is thick with desire.

"Take in all of me."

Hakyeon practically sobs in relief and joy as Taekwoon gently but swiftly thrusts his hips forward and finally, finally fills the empty aching need inside him.

“Yes.”


	5. Neo: Ten more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle Neo moment after an energetic concert.  
> Inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/DEAR_MY_LEON90/status/874041346280931328

Though Taekwoon likes sitting on the very top of the couch with his back propped against the wall, sitting like that isn't actually that comfortable for long periods. The backrest isn't wide enough to properly support his bottom and it becomes more and more apparent how much he's using his ab muscles to keep balanced. He wants to move positions or shuffle down to the couch cushion; his butt is starting to go numb and his legs have long fallen asleep. But as he looks down and sees the top of Hakyeon's head resting on his thigh he just sighs and runs his hand through the soft, still slightly sweat damp hair instead. 

One of the members walks up carefully to the duo. He doesn't speak, but instead makes a picking up gesture towards Hakyeon while keeping eye contact with Taekwoon. Continuing to gently pet Hakyeon's hair, Taekwoon just shakes his head. The other just rolls his eyes but smiles fondly nonetheless. 

He lifts both hands up, all ten fingers splayed, and mouths "Ten more minutes." before walking away. 

Taekwoon startles as he feels Hakyeon nuzzle into his thigh, then a hand creeps onto his knee. He looks down to see the older man's eyes still closed. 

"Mmm...they said ten more minutes right Daegunie?" He murmurs sleepily.

"...Mm-hmm.." 

The ends of Hakyeon's lips curl up in a smile. 

"Okay, wake me up in ten then. I'll get Hyukkie or Binnie to help you walk out later and tell them not to make fun of you too." Hakyeon says before he settles and his breath evens out again. 

Slightly bewildered, Taekwoon can only nod even though Hakyeon has already fallen back asleep and can't see him. He then smiles endeared by the sleeping man, there's no slipping anything by Hakyeon. Their leader is always so conscious of the members, but he's glad Hakyeon has learned to rely on them and take some time for himself now too.


	6. Neo: Onsen (M-rating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the onsen picture Hakyeon posted on the J-starlights fanclub

Hakyeon sinks into the onsen tub and sighs as the hot water envelops his body. Taking a few moments he sits there relaxing before folding his arms over the edge and resting his head atop them. He both hears and feels the swirling displacement of water as Taekwoon scoots up behind him.

Large hands reach out and slide up the expanse of his back. The thumbs applying gentle firm pressure along his spine on their way up.

Taekwoon's hot onsen-warmed hands reach his shoulders and squeeze, working the tension out in his muscles and Hakyeon “mmms” softly.

“Feels good, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon murmurs.

“Yeah...” Taekwoon's soft voice floats to his ears.

The hands make their way back underwater, thumbs now following the line of his shoulder blades. The hands moving to wrap around Hakyeon's sides, the tips of his fingers just barely missing his nipples.

Hakyeon sucks in a breath before letting out a breathy, “Taekwoon.”

The taller man moves in close pressing his body right up against Hakyeon's. Head dropping down so his lips can trail the line of Hakyeon's shoulder and neck, dropping little kisses along the way.

Hakyeon gasps and tilts his head to give Taekwoon better access to his neck. His breath hitches just so as Taekwoon's arms wrap around him and his hands run down his chest. The fingers flicking his nipples on the way down.

He almost whimpers as Taekwoon simultaneously licks a stripe up his shoulder and pulls his waist back bringing his backside flushed tight against Taekwoon's hard on. And Hakyeon finally lets out a low moan as Taekwoon bites down at the juncture where his shoulder meets neck.

It's going to be a long, delicious night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly take requests, but if anyone has a Hakyeon x vixx member prompt feel free to leave a comment and if I can think up something I'll write it out.


End file.
